Snow
by 1wolfie1
Summary: James and Peter question Remus in the snow.


The four boys sat in the snow, their noses red and their buts wet though. As one shifted so did another coping the first exacts movements.

"Peter stop it, your not James!" Said Sirius rather Haughtily.

"I... I'm not it was just a good idea to move; my buts going numb." Replied the small blonde boy going red.

"Yeah so is mine actually. Don't you think we should go in?" Remus looked up from the book in his hands momentarily to watch the other boy's reactions.

Sirius and James both looked appalled by his proposition. "No of corse not moony! If we go in now we've lost all our manliness."

"If we don't go in now we most certainly will lose our manliness." Said Remus tucking away his book back into his bag and getting to his feet. "I don't know about you guys but sometime in the future I would like to be able to use mine again."

"Ohhhhh again moony?" Sirius said turning his full attention on his friend, his eyes sparkling.

Remus went even redder the what the cold had already inflicted on his skin.

"Well... uhhh...I. I'm going in." He said before turning on his heal to leave.

"Come on Moony, don't you trust us enough to tell us?" Peter said getting to his feet a sorry look upon his face. "After every thing we've done for you?"

This made Remus stop in his tracks he knew this was just emotional blackmail but it still got to him. He turned slowly his light brown hair whipping up into his eyes with a gust of wind.

"You know I trust you, you just don't need to know every little thing about me."

"Oh stop being such a bloody girl and come tell us who's the lucky guy." Remus nearly chocked at James's words. Sirius' eyes grew wide and he became very still. Peter smiled along with James.

"I... I"m not gay. I don't like boys." Said Remus walking back to his friends and taking his previous seat so that their conversation wouldn't b over heard by any passing student or teacher wondering within the snowy grounds of Hogwarts.

"Yes and Peters animagi form is a elephant." Retorted James waving Remus off with his hand.

"No, I know he has a girlfriend." Up until that point the other boys had almost forgot that Sirius wast sat with them.

"Bull." Said Peter simply.

"Yup we all know Remmy, so who was... or IS he?" Said James with a wink.

"No one! I didn't even mean to say that now stop being ridiculous and lets move on ok." Said Remus growing redder by the word.

"No really he did have one last he told me." Tried Sirius again drawing his legs up to his chest. James eyed him suspiciously.

"Why is it bothering you so much Padfoot? Want Moony for yourself do you?!" James' said before doubling up with laughter followed closely by Peter.

"Yeah... yeah! And Remus wants him." Chocked Peter though bring-a-tear-to-your-eye laughter. "They've been secretly together for months; kissing and being gay. Hay Sirius was Remus' first! Now he wants him again!"

James laughed along with Peter for five solid minutes before realizing that Sirius wasn't rolling around in the snow with them.

"Paddy." He chuckled wiping the snow and tears off his face. "You love Remus!"

What came next out of Sirius shocked even himself. Pulling himself to stand up to in his full hight above his friends he puffed out his chest and said. "I am not a poffter, and despite his appearance and girly ways nor is Remus. So shudup!" Taking a deep breath and letting himself relax back into his usual posture Sirius' eyes looked down two the two boys still laying in the snow stopped mid laughter. "Unless you two are hiding something."

Now it was Remus' turn to laugh. "Yes I must say it dose sound like your just deflecting."

James and Peter looked at one another before getting to their feet and joining hands.

"So you found us out, now i must sadly go with my lover and tell Evens that it can never be. Buts she could be the cool aunt to our future little Potter-Pettigrew. Good day to you!" With that James pulled Peter by the hand though the snowy grounds back towards Hogwarts castle.

Remus sat in his place at Sirius' feet watching the other boys go. Sirius sat down besides his friend, placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his other half. Remus smiled back a twinkle in his eyes.


End file.
